Mew's Misfortune
by Shinyfox
Summary: A Mew who has a colorful vocabulary, is just a tad sarcastic and, oh yes, gets captured when she pretends to be a Charmander and is given to a girl as a Birthday present. Ah! So much to love! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**((Ok then, this is a story about a Mew!**

**This is basically a Roleplay that My friend and I did, I'm the mew and my friend is the Houndoom/trainer in this chapter. Though I fixed it up and made it more into a story form. I also added on to both of our posts and things like that. I hope you like it, I sure do! So have fun reading and please review! I would love it if you did so! **

**If you have any questions at all just send me a message))**

* * *

**Chapter One**

A small pile of pink fuzz gently waved in the wind. Blue eyes opened and the pink ball of fuzz yawned widely, showing rows of small white teeth. It gave a squeak and shook itself as the wind blew harder, waking the young Pokemon up more. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, fully uncurling from a hole in a large oak tree.

Blue eyes peeked out of the hole in the tree. They took in the outside world. The eyes were full of indecision, should she venture out of her warm cozy home in search of food or should she curl up and go to sleep? She shivered as another gust of wind entered the small hollow and curled around her, tugging at her fur. She sighed, she was up…

She crawled out onto a branch and lifted her head in a happy stretch. The tree leaves rustled and a Pidgey called in the distance. She lifted off from the branch and took a quick flight above the forest, surveying the bright green tree tops. The young Mew finally touched down at the base of the tree in which she made her home and began to search for berries. Her stomach grumbled and she rubbed it.

"Just wait a few moments…." she grumbled back to it. She searched near the ground until she found a berry bush. Her eyes brightened and she rushed over, taking a berry off and stuffing it into her mouth. She sighed happily as the sweet berry juice filled her mouth. "Mmm!!" she grinned and took another berry from the bush.

"Hmm..." came a voice from the trees. A young man, his age perhaps in the 30s, was wandering through the forest, a large, black canine-like Pokemon with large, curled horns on its head, odd bones on its back and a tail with an arrow-head tip sniffing the ground a couple yards ahead of him. The man was fairly tall, and somewhat skinny, wearing a plain red sweater and blue jeans. "Smell anything yet, Houndoom?" he asked the Pokemon. It glanced back at him, shaking its head. "Mmm..." he said, glancing around.

He was on a search for a nice starting Pokemon for his daughter, who was going to go out on her Pokemon journey the next day, which happened to be her birthday. He'd heard that there were lots of Charmanders in this particular area, so he figured that he should start here. He lifted his head to view the surrounding forest, nothing much, but just up ahead was a large oak tree. He turned away from it and scanned the area in front of him, a stream, trees, a small clearing and more trees. He sighed "Come on then, lets keep looking." He told the Houndoom. Who nodded eagerly.

The Mew lifted her head, a berry was held in her paws, staining the light pink fur with red berry juice. She had heard a human! She shuddered and glanced around, wondering what she should do, he was close! She quickly stuffed the berry in her mouth and swallowed.

She should blend in! That's it! She closed her eyes, focusing on a picture of a Pokemon; her body was surrounded by a white light that quickly turned a dim rainbow color. When she opened her eyes and looked at her paws she gave a small smirk of satisfaction, orange! She nodded and turned to make sure everything was in check, orange tail with flame at the end, and although she couldn't see, she had successfully changed the color of her eyes from blue to brown.

She hopped around happily, she had done it! She returned to the berry bush, positive that the human wouldn't bother her now, and started stuffing her orange snout full of red berries. Her tail waved slightly and the flame flickered in the wind. Her brown eyes glittered in happiness. Life was good.

The Houndoom suddenly stopped in its tracks, sniffing the air vigorously. It turned around and gave a sharp bark that sounded like, "Doom!" and charged off in the direction of the transformed Mew.

The trainer blinked, but then grinned. "Hah! Found a Charmander? Awesome! Bite attack when you get to it!" he commanded, running after his Pokemon, knowing that his Houndoom was incredibly fast and he'd be better off telling it what to do now, rather than waiting to catch up.

Houndoom charged until it found the little orange Pokemon at the base of the tree. Following its trainer's orders, it moved in to viciously bite the creature, picking her up and shaking her violently for a moment before throwing it into a tree. But as it did so, it sensed that it didn't completely smell like a Charmander.

Something wasn't right... the only Pokemon that it'd encountered that could transform was a Ditto. And this did not smell like a Ditto. Smeargle? There was a possibility that a Smeargle could learn transform, but Smeargles didn't live around here, as far as it knew. It shrugged the feeling off and stared at the Charmander, growling and waiting for its next move, or for his trainer to catch up, whichever came first. He bared his teeth at the Charmander and its tail lashed out behind it.

The Mew was taking another bite of the juiciest berry it could find when something had the nerve to interrupt her! She snarled as she was picked up, thrown around then sent into the tree! She hissed and stood up, facing the Houndoom.

"You filthy, undead asshole! Whadya go and do that for?" she hissed and she felt fire welling inside her. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, and shot embers at the Dog like Pokemon. Her brown eyes blazed in anger at the fact that she had been attacked! She surveyed the Pokemon for a moment its fur was to shiny to be wild and it seemed to be waiting for someone or something.

The Houndoom just grinned a little. "You'll see why in a minute!" he barked, his fur bristling from the embers. "And by the way, don't you know that us Houndooms are immune to flames?"

He snorted. "I'll show you a REAL fire attack..." he took a deep breath, flames gathering at his mouth, and shot a very powerful stream of flame at the Charmander. Because he was at a very high level, plus the fact that the embers had powered up his fire ability somewhat with his special ability, Flash Fire, made for a VERY powerful flamethrower.

She dodged to the side and darted underneath him, raking her claws across his belly in a scratch attack. "Bite me." she said mockingly.

"You're just a big fat bully!" she twirled around and raked her claws across his muzzle, then she darted back and waited for his next move.

"Stop that, it tickles!" the Houndoom growled when he felt her claws along his belly. Though her claws did hurt he didn't show it.

A flash of fear wound its way through her body making her shiver. This was defiantly not a wild Pokemon, she was sure now. She watched the Houndooms muscles ripple under his coat as he smirked at her and gave a harsh bark of laughter.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled at him

"Let's put it this way. I'm not wild. If I was, I'd leave you alone," he said, licking his muzzle to clean what little blood was on there.

She blinked, so she was right! He wasn't wild; someone had sent him after her! Yet another flash of fear clawed its way through her belly, had someone found out that she was living here? She thought that it was very possible.

The Houndoom watched her, he could smell the fear on her and he chuckled " Oh and to your previous statement: Bite you? That's interesting, seeing that you are the second person to tell me that today!" he let out another sharp bark of laughter. He leaped forward jaws open as he aimed for her face.

She screamed and closed her eyes, throwing her berry stained paws up in front of her face. The blow made her stumble back and not being used to having a great big orange tail, she tripped over it and rolled backwards into the tree, she stood and glared at him. She opened her jaws and sent another ember attack at him.

"I don't care if you aren't wild or if you belong to some greedy human! Just leave me the hell alone!" she shouted at him.

"Sorry. I would if I wasn't on the hunt for a Charmander for my master. And you just so happen to be one!" he said, absorbing the flames again.

Just then, the trainer finally caught up to them, panting. "Nice job," He paused to pant then continued talking "Houndoom! Keep attacking it!" he commanded, reaching for a poke ball.

"See?" Houndoom said as he moved in to chomp on the Charmander again.

Mew's brown eyes grew wide in fear; she had done this to herself! She did a quick mental calculation, was today Monday?

Damn! No it was Tuesday; she couldn't blame her bad luck on the first day of the week! She growled deep in her throat. If she hadn't gotten up this morning! If only she had stayed curled up, warm and cozy in her nest this wouldn't have happened!

She was so distracted by her thoughts that Houndooms' attack hit her square on, she let out a scream and fell back again, lashing out with claws and tail.

She fell to the ground, and stared up at the Houndoom, who was looming over her.

Houndoom smirked, tail swishing from side to side. "You have not a chance of winning... I'm so much more high-leveled than you are." he said confidently. While she was on her back, he opened his mouth, a large ball of darkness forming in it. When it was large enough, he threw it at her.

Mew squealed again and tried to stand and get out of the way, but the ball hit her and she was slammed against the trunk of the tree. She slid to the ground and groaned. "I never should have gotten out of bed..." she struggled to her feet and looked around wildly for an escape; the only place she could think of was her safe nest.

She turned and grasped the bark of the tree and pulled herself up, she was about half way to her nest when she lost her grip and hung from a branch with one paw.

She let out a terrified wail, why did she have to turn into a Charmander? Why did these God damn Charmander bodies have to be so unsuitable for climbing???

"SHIT!" she swore as she continued to climb. She cast a glanced down at the Houndoom and was confronted by a puzzled expression on the Houndooms' face.

"What…..The….Hell?" he asked slowly, then he shook his head.

"Charmanders don't live in trees, dumb ass!" he shouted up at her, and then threw another shadow ball since she was such an easy target, she was right there, hanging from a tree with no where to go!

The trainer raised his eyebrows. "Maybe it thinks it's a Pidgey," he muttered, chuckling slightly, he now had the pokeball in his hand, ready to throw.

"Come on Houndoom, you can do this!" he urged his Pokemon on.

She snarled angrily and swung up on to the branch to evade the Shadow ball, but she had forgotten the tail... the attack hit her tail, sending her spinning off the branch and into the air, where she promptly plummeted to the leafy forest floor.

She sat there dazed, "When did your equally butt ugly friend appear?" she asked motioning to what she thought was another Houndoom. Her vision cleared and she cursed "Damn it, I hate it when I fall and get double vision!" she shook her head and tried to stand; she stumbled and fell back to the ground. She looked back up at the Houndoom and the fear gripped her completely, she froze up, she couldn't move.

Houndoom raised an eyebrow. "My trainer isn't THAT ugly!" he said, but then snorted in amusement. He moved in for a crunch attack this time, biting the poor thing as hard as he possibly could. He dimly noted that it was scared stiff before his jaws encircled the Charmander.

She let out an ear piercing scream as the attack hit her and she fell back, it was amazing that she was still conscious after an attack like that. She shuddered and closed her eyes "This is all just a bad dream..." she murmured "I'm still in my nest!" she whimpered, eyes closed and tail curled around her body, she let out a cry of pain and the darkness started to surround her.

Houndoom growled, waiting to see if she'd get up again. He moved in to sniff her again.

Not completely the scent of a Charmander... something was indeed strange. He'd ask her about it later though; right now it was time for capture. He stepped out of the way of his trainer so that he could throw a ball.

"Great job, Houndoom!" the man praised, and then threw the pokeball at Charmander. It merely tapped her on the nose, opening up and enveloping her in a bright red light, and then closing.

Mew felt the tug of the Pokeball and then she dimly noted that she was enclosed in a dark space. She was not quite sure about what had just happened but she was aware that the Houndoom was gone and she sighed quietly, letting herself fall into a peaceful sleep.

Both the trainer and Houndoom waited tensely as the pokeball wriggled. Then the light at the front came on and it lay still. The trainer smiled and he moved to pick up the ball.

"Yes! Got a Charmander!" he said, holding the ball triumphantly. "Great job, Houndoom," he added, using a free hand to pat his Houndoom on the head.

Houndoom panted happily and licked the trainer's hand. His tail wagged happily and his eyes shone with pride. Now it was time to head home. He licked the last of the blood from his muzzle and followed close at the heels of his master. He wondered about the Charmander, why did it smell different from all the other Charmanders he had met? Why the hell had it tried to climb a tree?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mew blinked open brown eyes to find herself in an enclosed space. She had a panic attack and jumped up, only to hit her head on something.

Where was she? She let out a shudder and slammed against the sides of what she was enclosed in, unsure of what exactly it was. She pounded and scratched the sides; she did _not_ like it in here! She slammed a fist into the wall and let out a squeak of surprise when she tumbled out into the world in a flash of red light.

She blinked brown eyes and sighed, she was out. She shuddered. She absolutely _hated_ cramped spaces! She rubbed her head as pain lanced through it. "God damn. I have one hell of a headache." she moaned

The trainer was standing there, slightly shocked, that she had popped out of the pokeball. The Houndoom shook his head "Well, you have a colorful vocabulary…." he rolled his eyes.  
"Too cramped in the pokeball?" the trainer asked, smiling slightly. He shook his head and pushed a small strand of black hair out of his eyes.

Mew growled and turned to the Houndoom "Fuck wit!" she snapped at him; her face was contorted in a menacing snarl.

"Oh, I'm so hurt!" Houndoom said sarcastically, he staggered slightly as if she had hit him and laughed.

Mew rolled her eyes. "Where the hell are we?" she asked looking around worriedly. Then she a thought struck her, was she still a Charmander? She swung around to look for an orange tail with a flame...yup...still there. Still a Charmander.

The Houndoom gave her an odd look as she turned around to look at her tail; it was almost as though she was afraid that it wouldn't be there. He shrugged it off "We are almost at our trainer's house." he replied, pointing at the house with his muzzle.

Mew turned to look at the house and sighed "Wonderful..." she muttered. "I just had to go and trans-" she stopped glancing around, hoping the Houndoom hadn't heard. "Whatever…." she growled after a moment. She stood there, arms crossed, glaring at Houndoom.

He tilted his head to the side he had heard her mutter something, but hadn't caught exactly what she was muttering. He sighed and shook his head.  
"Come along," the trainer said, continuing on to the house.  
Houndoom followed along, glancing back to see if Charmander would follow.

Mew glanced at them and after a moments hesitation she followed, grumbling swear words and dire threats under her breath all the way to the house.

Houndoom perked his ears up at her cursing and threats and chuckled.

"Hey, if you don't like him you don't need to worry, we were looking for a starting Pokemon for his daughter for her birthday tomorrow, if that's any consolation..." Houndoom said, shrugging.

Mew snorted at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, that makes me feel soooo much better!" she told him, she sighed inwardly, it looked like she had no choice but to do as they said, plus they _had_ caught her in a pokeball, what more could she do? It was obvious that they didn't intend to hurt her, and that they had no idea that she was actually a Mew and not a Charmander. If she reveled herself for what she really was who knew what would happen to her.

Houndoom shrugged. "It's not so bad, once you get to know your trainer." he said, but decided to leave her alone.  
"Okay... now you gotta stay out of sight of my daughter until tomorrow. She isn't home yet... but she'll be here any minute," the man said, and pointed at a large fence surrounding what was apparently the backyard. "That's where all my Pokemon are when I'm not traveling... don't stay in plain sight too long," he said, and patted the Charmander on the head.  
"Mm. C'mon." Houndoom said, heading off to the fence.

Mew shrugged and sighed. "Whatever..." she muttered again. Houndooms' tail flicked in slight amusement at her attitude.

She turned to follow the Houndoom. Though she seemed angry and frustrated a spark of interest danced in her brown eyes. What would she find over there? Her stomach rumbled and she winced, hopefully she would find food.

Houndoom walked over to the side of the fence, moving to unlatch the door with his muzzle. He pawed at it and pushed it open, then glanced back at Mew. "Ladies first," he said, holding a paw out in an almost gentlemanly-like manner, almost.  
A Meganium was sleeping peacefully right in the middle of the yard, a little bubble on its nose growing and then getting smaller every time she breathed in and out, and a Vulpix paused from playing tag with a young Houndour to glance over at the newcomer.

If Mew had still had ears she would have flicked them uncomfortably. She narrowed her eyes at the other Pokemon, what was she supposed to do here?  
The young Houdour pup ran over, screaming "DADDY!!!" he collided with Mew, who was slammed to the ground with a squeal of anger.  
"GET OFF OF ME!!!" she hollered at the pup, she pushed at the mass of fluffy fur that was slowly starting to suffocate her.

The Meganium's bubble popped from the scream of 'daddy' and she lazily opened one eye and looked over at the newcomer, though didn't move to greet her yet.  
Houndoom chuckled. "Hey there, squirt!" he said, grinning at the pup. "Have you been good with Vulpix?" he asked, and then rose a brow. "Careful now," he said, when the Houndour had slammed into Mew.

Mew pushed the pup off of her, glared at the pup, and lifted herself up. She hissed angrily and dusted her legs and arms off before turning to look at the pup, who had a happy look plastered on his face.

"Puny little son of a bi-" She stopped, realizing that there was a pup in front of her and that it probably didn't know what a 'bitch' was so it wouldn't do much good to curse at it.

She fell silent and cast her gaze else where, thinking about how cute and fluffy the pup was and how much she just wanted to go over and 'strangle' the pup in a hug. She pictured the pup's face turning blue as she hugged the life out of it, but even though that thought put a smile on her face she was still pissed that she had been caught...it was obvious.

The Houndour raised his ears "What?" he asked unsure, first the Charmander had yelled at it and snarled angrily and now she had an evil smile on her face and was staring at him. His eyes grew wide and he glanced away, unnerved.

The pup shrugged it off and turned to his dad. "What happened?" he asked bouncing around his father "Tell me, tell me, tell me!!"

The Vulpix came over to their side, wagging its six tails. "Yeah, I wanna know to!" he said excitedly.  
Houndoom chuckled. "Pretty much all we were doing was looking for a Charmander deep in the woods rather far from here. Took a long time... but we found one," he told them, glancing at Mew with a half-smile.

"Might I say, for a little Charmander, you put up a decent fight," he said, and turned so that they could see the scratches on his muzzle.

Mew shrugged and stared at the scratches she had put there, and she felt herself thinking that she hoped she had scarred the Houndoom's muzzle.

The pup glanced over at her and shuddered, there was that evil grin again, only this time that Charmander was staring at his father.

The Vulpix started bouncing and distracted Houndour. The pup shook his head, grinned and jumped up "WOW!" he shouted happily, staring at his father. He started to run around Vulpix "Oh my gosh! That's awesome! A new friend!" he barked.

"Yay!" Vulpix exclaimed, following the Houndour in a circle.

Mew just rolled her eyes again, "Oh boy!" she said sarcastically "A new hyperly annoying pup!"  
The pup stopped and gave her an odd look, but he said nothing more.

Houndoom laughed. "Don't worry, you'll be rid of them tomorrow," he murmured to Mew. He flicked his ears sympathetically and turned away looking at his pup and the Vulpix with a bemused expression playing across his face.

Mew sighed, she was trapped. She winced inwardly as she watched the pup stumble over the Vulpix and fall head over heels into the side of the fence. Trapped! Trapped with a crazy Houndoom, a hyper Houndour and Vulpix and tomorrow her pokeball would be slapped onto the belt of a young trainer.

Life sucked!


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! I found the Chapter! Isn't that great? It may be a little different from the original Version of Chapter Three. But at least I found it right? Heh. I'll try not to do anything like that again -laughs and shakes head-

**Chapter Three  
**

* * *

Yes, life sucked, but what could she do? She pondered this for a few moments. It would be interesting to see the world and although she wanted to leave she didn't like the idea of leaving the girl without a starting Pokemon for her journey tomorrow.

What to do? If she left now she would have a guilty conscious, and if she didn't leave then she would be stuck with this girl. She sighed; she would tag along for a bit, until the girl had a few Pokemon of sufficient leveling to get her past the first to cities, then she would leave.

Damn her conscious…..

Mew sighed and shook her head slightly, trying to figure out what to do, she was stuck here until morning. She flicked her tail and blinked brown eyes; this was going to be very frustrating, especially with the hyper pups running around.

Said pups were dashing about in a game of tag, totally ignoring her. She watched them for a few moments, stumbling about and pouncing on each others tails. Well actually the Houndour was pouncing on the Vulpix's tail; the Houndour didn't have much of a tail to pounce on, so the Vulpix was left out of the fun.

She took her own, orange, tail in her paws and turned her eyes away from the pups and watched the fire on her tail dance. She looked back up at the Houndoom, then to the pups "So...what now?" she asked.

"Well..." he began, his pointed tail swishing from side to side, "I don't know. You could play with Houndour and Vulpix if you want," At this she looked back up at the pup's, who were now wrestling to see who could keep the other pinned down longer, the Vulpix was winning. Houndour was wining and whimpering, trying to push Vulpix off. "or... well, do whatever you want," he finished, causing Mew to look up from the pups.

He then yawned, his teeth glimmering in the sunlight. "Well... I'm off to take a nap..." he said, and stood. He shook himself, and dust flew off into the air, causing Mew's nose to twitch and threaten to make her sneeze.

Then he turned and walked off, leaving Mew to watch his disappearing back.

A mischievous grin spread across her face "Anything I want? Including going back into the forest and going back to eating berries like had been doing before I was so rudely interrupted?" she called after him, scorn in her voice told him that she was pissed. She eyed him and lifted her upper lip slightly, in the beginnings of a snarl.

Houndoom glanced back at her. "No... well, actually," he smirked. "If you want to go and eat some berries, you may, but come back by the time the sun has set," he told her.

If she had still had fur it would have been bristling, she snorted at him and the fire on her tail flared up slightly "Whatever." she muttered, she bit her tongue to stop a curse from slipping out, there were young ones around. But oh! How she wanted to spew curses at him. She just snorted again and turned away, taking in the rest of the yard.

She turned around haughtily and ignored him, glaring at the fence in front of her. She stalked over to it and lifted a paw to the second rung. She hoisted herself up and put her bottom paws on the first rung of the fence. She started mumbling to herself and growling angrily. She reached for the next rung, hesitating when her large orange tail off balanced her.

After she had regained her balance, and started up the fence, mumbling and grumbling the entire way. She put her feet on the next rung of the fence. This continued for about five more rungs, until she was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't notice the end of the fence. She reached her paw up, groped around in the air, searching futilely for the rung that wasn't there, then time slowed, and she completely lost her balance.

She slowly fell from the fence and down to the ground; she twisted once in the air and fell on her tail. She sat there stunned, squishing her big, fat, orange lizard tail with her big, fat, orange lizard ass. If anyone had looked over at that moment they would have seen her sitting there with a stunned look on her face and her mouth opened in a silent 'O'.

Slowly the pain worked its way to her stupefied brain and caused her to jump up with a yelp. She turned around angrily and stomped her foot "God damn Charmander body!" she snarled at her squished tail. The flame flickered at her, as though laughing at her and maybe even mocking her silently.

She glared at the tail for a few minutes then turned from it and stomped over to a pile of straw near Houndoom. She flopped down and curled up, tail resting near her nose. That was the only good thing about flaming tails; it kept your nose quite warm during cold nights. She snorted to herself, still a bit angry, and closed her eyes.

Just as she was slipping into sleep the smell of smoke reached her nose. She twitched, ignoring the smell and trying to go back to sleep. She yawned widely and took a deep breath, a mistake as it turned out because she got a lung full of hot thick smoke.

She jumped up and started coughing, cursing her tail. She blinked as she felt the burning sensation on her feet and let out an 'eep' sort of sound and jumped then started running around, cursing loudly and stomping on flames.

Houndoom lifted his head and blinked, there was smoke in the air, and he could make out Mew's very colorful vocabulary.

"Oh Shit!" he howled as he jumped up and glanced around for Wartortle, who was sleeping somewhere.

Mew was screaming angrily but her words couldn't be made out, except for the occasional 'Fucking tail' or 'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!' and then 'Who the fucking hell made up such a thing as a flaming tail!?'

The young Wartortle was woken with a start with all the screaming, cursing and smoke. She jumped to her feet and rushed over to the fire, she took a deep breath and sent a stream of water over the fire, dousing the hungry flames. As soon as she was sure that the fire was out she turned, paws on hips and fluffy ears twitching with frustration, to Mew and Houndoom.

She tapped a foot on the ground and turned her icy stare at Houndoom "Explain." She growled.

Houndoom was distracted by Mew, who was still running around, screaming obscenities and stomping non-existent flames.

Houndoom glanced at Wartortle and nodded "Thanks." He said then glanced back to Mew, "Um, the flames are out…Charmander, you can stop running around."

Mew blinked "My feet are burned!" she zoomed past Houndoom and Wartortle, tripped over a rock and went tumbling to the ground, skidding about three feet.

Houndoom raised a brow. "You're a fire Pokemon. Flames that aren't a Pokamon's attack shouldn't hurt you all that much... or am I wrong?" he asked, tilting his head, his eyes sparkling with slight amusement, and confusion.

Mew stood and flinched when he said that "I was..." she faltered and gingerly rubbed her burned feet. "I was surprised is all." she said glancing up at him.

She stood and sighed, perhaps they weren't as bad as she thought. "I'm fine now. It' doesn't hurt!" she took a step and winced. Wartortle bent to inspect the burns "They aren't bad, but you should probably stay off of them so you can have an easier journey tomorrow..." she told Mew, who promptly sat down on the dirt.

Wartortle turned back to Houndoom and glared. "Explain." She snapped again.

Houndoom nodded. "Err, yes…well, we were just taking a nap, and I guess Charmander's tail strayed to close to the straw and burned it. And, ah, well we should be going to bed anyway, it IS getting late. I think now I should go put the little ones to bed," he said, skirting the Wartortal walking over to Houndour and Vulpix.

Houndour looked at his father and raised his head "Daddy, what does 'fucking hell' mean?" he asked and Mew put a paw over her mouth and looked away. So much for trying to control her mouth!

Houndoom's ears flickered backwards at the words and he glanced at Mew, eyes narrowed to slits. "It's... a very bad phrase, and you shouldn't say it," he said with a sigh, glancing back to his son. He slid his eyes back to Mew and then shook his head, let the master's daughter handle her. At least with her gone his son wouldn't hear all the obesity's that flew from her mouth.

"Ohhh, ok then.." Houndour flicked his own ears and blinked. He stood there for a moment, thinking, he opened his mouth to ask another question, thought better of it and he padded away to his nest, tackling the Vulpix on his way over there.

Mew still had her mouth covered and was blushing slightly. Ah, she would really have to try and control her mouth. She shouldn't go spouting off when there were little ones around.

Houndoom sighed once more, and then turned to his son and Vulpix, who were lying side by side and already half asleep. He wandered over and plopped down next to them, nuzzled them both and then layed his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

Mew looked around, and shook her head again. Then she cleared the spot she was sitting in of all straw and flammable items and layed down. She curled her tail in close and hoped that nothing else would catch fire while she slept. she blinked brown eyes and shook her head once more.

_'Nice job, you tried to kill everyone while they slept! Yeesh! Note to self: Watch out for tail…' _she thought to herself, a small sigh escaping her as she glanced around. She finally settled her eyes on the flame on her tail. It flickered and she found herself frowning, glaring at it. It seemed to be laughing at her again.

How infuriating... She snorted and it danced a bit more. "Ugh!" she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter three has been found! -chuckles- Anyway, here's Chapter four! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

* * *

As the sun rose, a fiery red ball that lit up the entire pens where the Pokemon slept, Mew blinked her eyes and shut them almost immediately, closing them tighter

"Ok." she said. "When I open my eyes I'll be back in the woods and everything that happened will be just a dream." she told her self with a slight nod.

She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes, letting out a loud groan. "Crap…" she muttered with a sigh. She sat up and stretched, looking around as she did so. "Why did I stay again?" she muttered to herself through a yawn. She thought about it for a minute then rolled her eyes.

"Well for one I was stupid enough to be trapped by a Pokeball…And I was stupid enough to be beaten by that Houndoom." Her paws curled into fists and she sighed. "Well obviously he was stronger then I am, so it's not technically my fault that I lost…." She trailed off in her thoughts, though her eyes flashed with frustration.

Houndoom rose from where he lay and went over to Mew. "What are you muttering about huh?" he laughed and gently poked Mew with a paw before lifting his head and looking towards the gate to the pen where his master had appeared.

Mew growled when Houndoom poked her and she resisted the urge to gnaw off his paw. She was distracted when the human male appeared at the gate. He had been the one to capture her. She sent a death glare at the man and growled.

"What's he doing then?" Mew asked in a low voice, eyeing the bowls that the man carried with him.

The man was smileing as he set down the bowls of food and stood there, watching his Pokemon. His eyes were glittering with happiness as he spotted Mew. Today was the day, best to let her eat first though.

He studied her, she was a magnificent Charmander. Her scales were bright and orange in the morning light and her eyes were also bright, though they seemed to follow him when he moved. And...that stare was slightly disturbing, as though she was wishing death upon him. He shook his head. No. He was imagining things.

"Oh! Food!" Houndoom explained at Mew's question. "He's bringing us food, wouldn't want us to starve now would we?" he barked a laugh and trotted away to wake the others.

Mew stood up and stretched again, food huh? "Well let's see what sort of food he's bringing. Berries I hope. I like berries." She actually grinned at the thought.

Houndoom poked a paw at Houndour and leaned down to nudge him. "Upsy upsy!" He said and turned to Vulpix doing the same to him. He turned towards Houndour and grinned as only a Houndoom could grin. "Come on son. Chow time!" He went off to the gate where the man had placed several bowls of food for them.

Houndoom chose one bowl while Houndour and Vulpix pounced on another, sharing the food within it. Mew wandered over and peered in at the food, wrinkling her nose as she did so. Those were _not_ berries.

"Ugh…What is that?" she asked, disgust obvious in her voice.

Houndoom lifted his head, licking his muzzle as he did so, eyes bright with laughter. "Breakfast." He responded to her, tail flicking as he nodded to the bowl. "It is actually quite good you know. Just try it." He went back to his own food.

Meganium had finally awoken and with a loud thump she jumped for her own bowl and happily started to eat. Mew watched her and the others with a look of horror on her face. They were actually eating the brown pellets!

Mew stared at them, horror still evident on her face. She cautiously moved over to an unclaimed bowl and stared at it. "Are…Are you sure it isn't poison?" she asked, reaching out and grabbing a brown pellet. Houndoom looked up and swallowed his mouthful of food. "No it's not!" he rumbled to her, tail twitching in amusement. He returned to his food, quickly finishing off what was left inside.

Mew shook her head and stared at the pellet again, still unsure. She hesitantly took a bite out of it and made a face. It…tasted….weird. "Oh! Ick!" she growled at the pellet and Houndour looked over, as did Vulpix.

"You don't like it?" they asked in almost perfect unison.

Mew shook her head "Acquired taste…" She muttered and threw the pellet over her shoulder with a snort. Vulpix and Houndour looked at each other in shock before grinning.

"More for us!" they shouted, pouncing on her full bowl. She shook her head and turned from them. "How can you eat that stuff?" she muttered to herself, tapping a foot on the ground. She looked up when the human male appeared again, a Pokeball in hand.

"Not hungry?" he asked, a slight frown crossing his face. "Ah well. That's ok. You are in a new place after all. Anyway," he smiled gently. "I'm going to give you to my daughter this morning you see. I'm sure you will both get along fine!"

Houndoom looked over, a grin appearing on his face "Ah! Maybe we will meet again soon my friend! I must say I hope you do get along with his daughter!"

Mew blinked and looked from the human to Houndoom. "Wait! I don't think that I want to-"

The human held up the Pokeball, interrupting her sentence with "Return." Mew jerked slightly, trying to avoid the beam of red light, but it engulfed her "Crap! Not again!" was the only thing she managed to let out before she was drawn into the Pokeball.

Stupid things Pokeballs….whoever invented them should burn in hell. This was the conclusion she had come to while waiting to be let out. At least it wasn't cramped like it had been the first time she was captured...but. She sighed and shook her head. It was boring in the Pokeball, the scenery!

She wiggled her orange feet in the grass beneath her feet and sighed again as she sat down. Nothing but fields to be seen. No tree's. No…nothing. Just grass. Ah well. She shrugged to herself and sat down. It was better then being in the dark and being in a cramped space.

The man smiled at the Pokeball and turned "You all be good now." He said to the rest of his Pokemon. Houndour and Vulpix had finished off both their bowl of food and Mew's bowl of food. Currently they were lying in the sun on their backs.

He chuckled and turned away, heading for the house. When he got there he hesitated and hid the hand that held Mew's Pokeball behind his back. Then he opened the door and walked into the house.

A stair case that led to the second floor was right in front of him, off to the right was the entrance to the kitchen, while to the left was the living room. He glanced into both the kitchen and living room before calling up the stairs to his daughter.

"Zoe?" he shouted "Are you up yet?"

A voice responded, though it was muffled, like it was coming through a closed door. "Yes!"

He chuckled to himself "Well hurry up and get down here Birthday girl!" he called to her. After a moment there was a slam as a door was closed and a girl with short black hair bounded down the stairs and gave him a hug.

"Hey Dad!" She laughed happily and twirled on the spot before stopping to look at him. "Soo…?" she grinned expectantly.

"Happy Birthday of course!" he laughed, his eyes twinkling.

She chuckled "Yes yes! But where's the most important thing?" He tilted his head at his daughter, playing dumb.

"I have no clue what you mean my dear!" he told her, trying to look confused.

She laughed and shook her head "Oh dad! My present!" she peered at him. "It's behind your back isn't it! What are you hiding?!"

He chuckled again and shook his head "Oh! Alright then." He produced the Pokeball from behind his back, holding it out to his daughter, who let out a happy squeal.

"Oh! What is it? What Pokemon dad?" She asked gently taking the Pokeball and looking it over.

"Why don't you open it my dear?" he suggested, eyes still twinkling happily.

Zoe looked up to him and then back to the Pokeball, a grin still on her face. "Alright!" she laughed and opened it, happily watching the red beam appear and then form the outline of a Pokemon.

Mew shook her head as she was drawn from the Pokeball. She looked around, taking in her new surroundings. She clasped her paws over her head though when and ear splitting scream of joy was released. She looked up eyeing the human girl before her. Oh God. Oh shit. No…was this who she was being paired with?

Fuck…...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Chapter Five is up! Whoot! -laughs- Ok so If you haven't noticed yet: -pokes spiffy new name- Yeah! The story has a new name, much better then 'The Mew' don't you think?

I have my friend: Rynne Lore to thank for this name -dorky thumbs up-

**Chapter Five  
**

She shook her head, tail flicking in frustration. Ok…calm down…calm down. She took a deep breath and looked up at Zoe, eyes wide. Alright. So…this was who she was paired with? Alright then….no problem. She just had to-

Her thoughts were interrupted when Zoe dropped to her knees and wrapped her in a huge hug, practically yelling in her ears "Hi Charmander! Oh! Wow! I can't believe you're my birthday present!" she continued hugging Mew a grin plastered on her face.

Mew visibly twitched, she was now being crushed by this human girl. The girl couldn't believe that she had been given a 'Charmander' for her birthday and Mew couldn't believe her luck…

Mew was just about to jam her claws into the girl when she finally let go and jumped up, giving her father a large hug. He laughed happily and patted her back, struggling to talk over the many loud "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'s" his daughter was saying.

He finally got Zoe to be quiet for a few moments and grinned down at her. "I'm glad you like your Charmander." He told her, patting her shoulder. "But let's be careful with her shall we? She's a living creature you know. And you wouldn't want to crush her! She may view you differently because you did that." He warned her, glancing down at Mew, who was flexing her claws and eyeing the girls ankles.

Zoe nodded and smiled "Yes Daddy." She said "So I guess I'm starting a Pokemon journey then?" She asked. She turned from him, when she received a nod, and looked down at Mew. "Race you up the stairs!" she shouted happily as she turned and dashed up said stairs.

Mew shook her head and looked to the stairs, thoughts disturbed by the girls' shouts of glee. "Oh…Joy…Stairs." She muttered. Mew looked behind her at Zoe's father, who was laughing and shaking his head.

"I'm in the kitchen." He called to Zoe before bending and patting Mew on the head. "Give her a chance girl. She's really nice and she'll do her best to take care of you." Mew glanced at him and jerked her head out from under his calming touch. She turned to the stairs and glared at them before struggling up the first one with a growl.

Zoe was already at the top and smiling down at her father and Mew. "Ok dad! We'll be just fine!" she waved as he turned, with a slight shake of his head, and went to the kitchen.

Mew growled to herself and struggled up the next couple stairs. "Damn stairs." She muttered darkly to herself as she climbed. "Almost as bad as the fence." She dug her claws into the wood and pulled herself up another stair, leaving deep claw marks in the dark oak wood. She paused, looking at them "Oh..Whoops. Sorry." She said to the stairs, not sounding the least bit sorry at all.

She finished her climb and looked up at Zoe, dreading where they were heading next. Zoe laughed "I win then! Took you long enough girl!" she said, bending to pat Mew. Who endured it silently, plotting revenge in her head.

Zoe stood, not noticing the look on Mew's face. "You want to help me get ready?" she asked turning away and opening a door to the right of the stairs.

"No. Not really." Mew said, staring at Zoe's back stubbornly. After a few seconds of standing there she sighed. "Yeah...alright then…" and she quickly followed Zoe into the room. As mad as she was...or wanted to be, she couldn't quell her curiosity.

Of course Zoe couldn't understand all the noises that Mew was making so she just smiled and moved farther into her room, excited. She flicked her hair behind her ears and looked around. "Ah! I guess it might be there!" she said to herself and dove at the closet, wrenching it open happily and sticking her head inside it, looking around.

Mew's first impression of the room was that it was messy. Very messy. Clothes, books and Pokemon toys were scattered all over the room. There was hardly a clear path anywhere. She looked to Zoe, she seemed to be trying to find something in the closet and she grinned to herself. Maybe the closet would eat her! That'd be a sight to see!

Mew walked into the room, clearing her own path. She kicked aside a Pidgey toy that barred her way and took in the rest of the room. It was painted bright; the walls covered in varying shades of blue. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the bed. That looked like fun!

She quickly made her way over, jumping when a frog squeaked under her foot. She kicked it aside, sticking her tongue out at it before returning her attentions to the bed. She looked around, it was to high for her to climb onto it. She spied a box near by and ran to it, dragging it over. She carefully climbed onto the upside down box. It shifted slightly, falling inwards at her weight.

"Crap…note to self: Don't eat so many berries!" she muttered as she grabbed the bed sheet and yanked on it. It seemed to be sturdy. She pulled herself up before the box could break.

Mew tested the bed once she was up on it, jumping slightly. A grin spread across her face as she started to jump, higher and higher. She twirled in mid air, landing on her stomach on the bed and bouncing back up with a happy laugh. This was actually very fun! She would have to look into getting one of these for herself!

Zoe glanced over at the sound of the bed springs creaking. "Aww!" she said watching Mew jump up and down with a small sigh. "I wish that I was still as small as you so that I could jump on it without breaking it!" she commented to the disguised Mew.

She turned her head and disappeared back into the closet. "Now where is it?" she muttered, eyes wide as she searched the dark, cluttered closet. She proceeded to throw things out of it in random directions, not seeing where they were landing.

Mew paused in her bouncing when Zoe spoke to her. She tilted her head and gave her a blank stare before looking around and taking in the room from her new viewpoint. She glanced back at Zoe as the girl stuffed her head back into the closet. Mew sat back down on the bed and thought about her situation. The bed springs creaked as she shifted. Perhaps…perhaps…

Her thoughts were interrupted when a shirt slapped into her head. The shirt was quickly followed by a plushie of some sort; that bounced off her head and landed on the bed beside her. Mew let out an angry yelp and ripped the shirt from her face. "Crap! What the hell?" she snapped as she looked around furiously.

Her eyes zeroed in on Zoe who was still rummaging through the closet, throwing stuff left and right. Mew looked down at the bed at the plushie that had hit her head. It was a Ponyta. So that was what had hit her in the head. She glanced up at Zoe before picking it up and looking at it. She grinned a toothy smile and looked at Zoe again, she still had her head in the closet.

Mew pulled her arm back and sent the Ponyta plushie flying at the back of the unsuspecting girl's head.


	6. Chapter 6

Awesome! Chapter six is up -le gaspeth- Um...yeah about chapter seven.. -kicks foot in dirt- I'll go bug Dinofanatic about it so we can move on, yeah? -sheepish grin- I have about a third of it down now but I'm stuck since I have no more posts to edit!

OHOHOH! I has a beta reader -another le gaspeth- Her name is Pheonix Espeon! Let's give her a big round of applause! So now my work won't have as many spelling and punctuation error's as it normally does! -bows down to Pheonix- You are deserving of many cookies oh mighty one!

Um -chews on finger- Yah. Read and Review and you might be deserving of cookies too! -waves around cookies-

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Ponyta plushie arced through the air, and just before it hit Zoe's head, the young girl snagged a backpack from the depths of the over flowing closet.

"Hah! I fou-" But her words were cut off by the plushie smacking into her head. She pitched forward into the closet, as she had already been off balance from standing on a pile of books and clothes, and dropped the backpack.

There was a muffled scream from the closet and from the bed the sound of muffled laughter. Zoe flailed around a bit, wrestling with a large winter coat, before she extracted herself from the mess once more.

She shook her head, her black her flying out of her eyes as she did so. She stared at the backpack on the ground and then looked around frantically for what had hit her.

"What…on earth?" she muttered spying the Ponyta plushie. "Was that what hit me?" she glanced over at Mew, the only other living thing in the room that would have been able to throw something at her.

"It was you wasn't it?!" Zoe accused, she tried to look stern but a smile broke out over her face.

Mew stared at her, an innocent look covered her face, but the thoughts running through her head were a different matter. _'Heh…Let's do that again!'_ and _'Bullseye!'_ were just a couple of thoughts that were going through her mind

Zoe put a hand on her hip, still grinning. "So! Did you want to have a pillow fight with stuffed animals? Or," Her grin faltered, "Did I hurt you when I was throwing stuff around?" She hopped it was the first option.

Mew ignored the question, letting out an innocent, or what she thought was innocent, sounding "Char..?" and then slipping carefully off the bed and onto the floor with a soft thud. Mew stared at Zoe waiting until she turned around.

Zoe sighed slightly at her Pokemon's attitude but smiled again as she turned back to the closet, snatching up the backpack she had found. It was plastic and blue with a large Water symbol on the front of it. The backpack had a shiny surface that glinted in the light as well as a small button in the middle of the water symbol.

As soon as Zoe had turned around Mew gave her a very toothy, rather scary smile. The Fuzzy Kitty of Death, actually, she corrected herself, The Orange Lizard of Death would strike again soon. Very…very soon.

Zoe looked carefully over it and nodded "Have to change it to fire…" she murmured to herself, turning back around to look at Mew. A look of surprise crossed her face at the creepy look Mew was giving her. "Alright…then…" She muttered with a shake of her head.

Zoe turned back to the backpack and pressed the button on it, it changed from the blue water symbol to the green symbol which represented grass.

She sighed "Should've known it went in order of strongest types." She said softly and she started to press it multiple times, watching as it switched colors and symbols until finally it landed on a red fire symbol.

Zoe let out a happy squeak and whirled around to Mew, who was looking very bored. "Seeee?!" She told her, "It switches colors to match the type of Pokemon that someone likes! I've been saving this for so long and now I have my own type to settle on!" She jumped up once and grinned happily.

Mew stared at her. A backpack that changed….button colors? Was this girl serious? And the squeak of excitement that her human had let out? Oh geez…. Yeah…right…very cool. Buttons that changed colors… She moved off in her thoughts, thinking about a nice, big, pawful of berries. Her stomach rumbled in response to that and she looked down, poking a tentative claw into her orange belly.

Oh yeah, she hadn't had anything to eat except for a bite of that brown pellet stuff. She sighed, looking up in shock then as the girl walked over and bent, patting her head. She pulled away gently and turned away from the girl, studying the door, which was slightly ajar. Her stomach rumbled again and it drew her attention back to it as she poked it once more.

Zoe tilted her head at the sound. "You're hungry?" she asked, looking surprised. "Hey, didn't you already eat?" She thought about it for a moment then chuckled. "Actually, honestly I can't blame you for not liking the Pokemon food."

She grimaced as she stood up and started pulling things out of the mess on her floor, packing those into her backpack. "I don't think I'd like it either. It doesn't look very appetizing." Zoe wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I can fix up something from the kitchen before we go!" She spoke cheerfully.

Mew turned to her then and tilted her head. That actually sounded good. She flicked her tail and nodded to herself before turning back to the door. "Char!" she exclaimed before darting past a pile of socks and bolting out the door.

To the kitchen!

Her quest to get to the Kitchen was interrupted when she came across the stairs. A frown furrowed her brow as she glared at them. It was a long way down, she was so far up! And those stairs were so damned hard to climb. Her upper lip lifted in a snarl and her tail flame flared slightly. Mew stared at the stairs, as though just by glaring at them they would turn into a slide and her problem with climbing them would evaporate.

No such luck…

Zoe peeked out of her door, laughing. "Alright then! I take that as a yes! Just give me a moment!"

She disappeared back into her room and started to pack again, anything and everything she might need on her journey. Socks, shirts, stuffed animals, pants, swimsuit, picture of her father, flashlight, and numerous other things were thrown haphazardly into her backpack. She glanced at it. There would be time enough later to pack it properly, she decided.

She returned to the stairs, backpack on her shoulders and looked at Mew, a smile breaking across her face. "Want me to carry you down the stairs?" She offered.

Mew looked up at Zoe when she spoke. Carry…her down? She looked at the stairs again before looking up at the girl. She snorted and turned away, she could deal with the stairs by herself! She didn't need to be _carried_ down.

"Okay then." Zoe shrugged and started to move down the stairs, she paused though as her stomach grumbled. "Aw…now I'm hungry too! All this talk of eating." She glanced at her stomach and patted it.

Mew watched Zoe start to move down the stairs and shook her head, humans….

With a flick of her tail Mew turned around so her back was to the stairs and gently let both feet down as she held onto the landing. Perhaps going down would be easier then going up? Her feet touched the stair and she let go of the landing, moving on to the next stair.

After a few minutes of climbing Mew looked back up, counting the stairs she had traveled….only five? But it seemed like she had been climbing for hours on end! She glanced down to see Zoe, standing there, grinning at her and felt her eyes narrow.

Mew stomped her foot. This was taking way too long. There had to be another way! Zoe had offered to carry her…no! She refused to be carried! She was going to do this on her own! She bent her legs and jumped, her arms flailing around to keep her balance as she landed on the next stair. That had been close, she had almost fallen!

But this was faster then what she had been doing earlier. So away she went, jumping to the next step, but a noise from the bottom of the stairs made her pause and look up.

Zoe was giggling and bouncing up and down. "Hop, hop, hop like a Buneary!" She was saying joyfully.

Mew frowned and jumped to the next step while thinking, hop like a Buneary? Had Zoe actually said hop like a Bun-

She had misjudged her jump and the heel of her foot hit the edge of the stair. Mew pin wheeled her arms as she tried to stop her fall. But it was already too late and she went flying forward, snout hitting the next stair. Mew continued to fall, spinning downwards, head over heels until she landed at the bottom of the stairs. Right at Zoe's feet.


End file.
